Their New Life
by WearyWanderer
Summary: This story takes place right where the book ends. Sorry, I suck at summaries. VivianGabriel
1. Chapter 1

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the end of the novel. I suck at summaries. Vivian/Gabriel.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause. No exceptions.

Chapter One

The alarm clock blared loudly as morning came way too early for Vivian Gandillon. As the new queen wolf of the pack, she was already starting to feel the pressure. She really didn't know how her mother had managed all those years. Rolling over, she tried punching the off button on the alarm clock, missing it entirely and falling off the bed. Landing on all fours, she sighed, stood up and then proceeded to pitch the clock out the window.

_"Thank goodness I have great reflexes. That would have hurt,"_ she thought to herself. She stretched out her tired muscles before knowing she had no choice, but to get up.

"Vivian, come down for breakfast," Esme' called from downstairs. She was about to call back but heard her mother start giggling followed by a man's voice. Tomas. Lately, he started coming around a lot. There were many nights in fact, where he didn't leave at all. At least her mother was pining after a man who was her age, she noted thinking of a time when Esme' had wagged her tail for only Gabriel. She quickly dressed in her oldest pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before going downstairs to join the other two.

She barely made it to the bottom step when a flash of white out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Two seconds later, Vivian found herself flat on her back staring up into the beautiful blue eyes of her pack leader and mate, Gabriel. He smiled his cocky grin, clearly glad to have caught her off guard. Still not letting her up, he trapped her hands in his before gently kissing her.

"Good morning," he greeted. Vivian raised one eyebrow before kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning to you too. Now get off me." Reluctantly, he did so, pulling her up with him when Esme' and Tomas entered the room.

"Vivie, are you okay? We heard-," she trailed off. "Oh, it's you Gabriel. Never mind. Are you staying for breakfast?"

"If it's not too much trouble and Vivian doesn't mind," he said.

"Well actually-," she started.

"Good. Well, come into the kitchen then and get something to eat," Esme' said before leaving the two of them alone again.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? A good beginning or should it die now? Leave me a message. But please, in the spirit that this is my first fanfic, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the end of the novel. I suck at summaries. Gabriel/Vivian.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause

Chapter 2

Vivian looked rather sullen all through breakfast as she listened to Gabriel's great plans for the pack. He had purchased the land in Vermont and was hoping to speed up the proceedings so they could move as soon as possible. It was all kind of boring to her. There was a reason why she hadn't done very well in Economics classes after all. Esme' and Tomas listened in interest. The two of them had wanted to leave this town for several days now. The whole pack did. Now that they knew there was a link to them as Wolves, everyone wanted to get out of there before news spread. Aiden had promised her he wouldn't say anything, but no promise was worth compromising their family's safety.

Gabriel watched his mate from across the table. She was leaned back in the chair with her arms folded across her chest. Long ago had she stopped paying any attention to where this conversation had been going. She had given her opinion long ago that the move was a good plan, but now in the midst of talking about it, she said nothing. Was it still about that human? It couldn't be; he had tried to kill for Moon's sake. Was the possibility of being farther away from here starting to disagree with her? He didn't honestly know.

Hopefully, when they settled in their new home, she would completely forget about the meat-boy and be herself again.

"Have there been any problems with the purchase?" Esme' asked.

"Not too many. The former owner initially had a problem with the time limit I gave him. I don't think he expected us wanting to move in so soon. I'm going back to Vermont in a few weeks so that we can talk in person about the move."

"A few weeks?" Vivian's voice entered the conversation. He looked to her, surprised that she had been listening all along.

"Yes. It wouldn't be for too long. I just need the former owner to understand that we don't want to undermine the deal or back out at the last minute. The pack sincerely wants out of here. But being a human, he doesn't understand our hurry," he explained. Vivian nodded dully.

_"He's going away again? We haven't even had a chance to talk about our relationship yet," _she thought. Once again, she withdrew from the conversation. Esme' tried to catch her eye, but to no avail. She at least wanted her daughter to feign some interest in the Pack proceedings. She was Queen Bitch after all.

"Well, I hope that your trip goes well," Tomas said. "Because it is true. Every time one of us goes out for a run, I'm afraid that something will happen."

"And that's why I'm fighting for this deal."

"Crap, I have to go. Sorry." Vivian grabbed her books and headed for the front door. She started to open the door to leave when it closed suddenly. Gabriel had crept up behind her so silently that she hadn't even noticed.

"Is that the only 'good-bye' I get? I'll be leaving in just a few weeks and I might not see you for a while before that," he said, smiling. Vivian scowled playfully at him.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her to him so she didn't escape. She broke it off as swiftly as she could however.

"You're going to make me late and then how will I explain my lateness; that my boyfriend's kisses are too addictive?" she said. Gabriel's smile faded a little. Didn't she know that he was more to her than just a 'boyfriend' yet?

"I love you," he said. Vivian looked back blankly for a minute before she replied briskly with, "Yeah, me too. Now I have to go." Gabriel nodded before letting her go and she bolted out the door.

…

When Vivian got to school…just in the nick of time, she already had noticed that she had gone back to being the loner, but now with the added title of 'Ostracized.' She sat down at her easel in art class. They had started with painting copies of photographs. Vivian looked at her still blank canvas and the photo of her father clipped to the side. For some reason, putting Ivan down on the white surface seemed to make her father even more of a memory.

"Miss Gandillon, I know that you're talented. I've seen your work before. Don't disappoint me," her teacher Mr. Sanders said over her shoulder. He was the new art teacher and as such, his goal was to pry about every bit of potential from his students as possible. "I hope that you'll have something down by the end of class today. If not, I'll just have to have you come back after school until you do." He walked away to talk to another student while Vivian continued to stare. She could always go with the classic; that it was a polar bear in a blinding snowstorm, but somehow she didn't think that Mr. Sanders would be as amused. Finally, she dabbed her paintbrush into the paints she'd mixed and touched it to the canvas's pristine surface.

…

After art class, she was surprised at the progress she had made in such a short time. Mr. Sanders had been impressed with the start and she smiled in spite of herself. The painting she had begun hadn't come with the photograph at all though, but from someone else imprinted into her mind. At first, Vivian had thought that it had been Aiden, but then she surprised herself yet again as it evolved into someone else altogether. Her thoughts were disrupted however when someone slammed into her, sending her books flying across the hallway. She hadn't been paying attention. She should have noticed the person heading her way before the impact, but hey, maybe that would prove that there was nothing supernatural about her. Bingo tossed her hair behind her, not bothering to help her collect her materials.

_"Oh yeah, this is going to be a great semester,"_ she thought to herself. At least when she had been a loner, she hadn't been mercilessly picked on.

That was only one of several similar events that day. But Vivian merely gritted her teeth and took it, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she could start over again.

Author's Note: Hope this chapter is better than the first one. At least I now have a semblence of an idea of where I was going with this. You have to understand, when I wrote the first chapter; I had written it 3 months before and I had completely forgotten what the plot was. Now I think I remember, so enjoy. Same rules apply, please no flames. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the end of the novel. I suck at summaries. Gabriel/Vivian

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause. (I really wish I owned Gabriel, but alas, I do not.)

Author's Note: Thanks to all me readers and to whom who have reviewed, including Dahlia for the gracious comments and wonderful advice.

Chapter 3

As soon as school got out, Vivian started for the doors when her heightened senses, now in overdrive, caught the scent of another former friend. This time it was Quince. Immediately, she moved one step to the left as he moved past her for the doors. Vivian just raised an eyebrow. At least she knew where all of the Amoeba's loyalty truly was. Eventually, all of them would give up on this game, but until then, Vivian would continue to avoid them.

"Ignore them. After a while, they'll let up," Aiden said. She wanted to say something, but he had already started to walk away. He called back to her over his shoulder. "Everyone just knows what kind of person you really are."

_"That hurt,"_ she thought. _"They were my friends too."_ She rolled her eyes as if to brush off the comment. Hard enough as this already was, at least she had the hope that the pack would be moving on soon. She could make a fresh start and a new life for herself. It would only be a few more weeks.

…

Esme' leaned out the window, hearing heavy panting on the porch. Her daughter was outside, sitting on the rail and looking out at the street.

"What's with you?" she asked, joining Vivian outside.

"Nothing. Just a typical day at school," she replied nonchalantly. Vivian knew something was suspicious when her mother started getting all chummy with her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just concerned. Can't a mother ask anything of her daughter?"

"It depends," Vivian said. "On whether or not this has anything to do with Gabriel."

"Well…"

"I knew it! You are so predictable. So what do you wanna know?"

"I just think that you could be a bit nicer to him, that's all," Esme' said to her. "Take it from me. When it was me and your father, we acted as a team. I'd support his decisions and know the comings and goings of everything that went on in the pack. You should show some interest."

"Much as how I'm enjoying this conversation, Esme', I have homework," Vivian snapped. She stood up on the railing and lept up to the roof. Her mother listened to her daughter above her before she too went back inside. Tomas would be here soon, so they could go for a run that night. It seemed like ages since they'd been able to, afraid that someone would see them. It seemed even longer ago that her cub had been herself.

_"Just a few more weeks and we'll be safe again,"_ she thought.

…

Every time she tried to read her chapter for History class, Vivian found herself very distracted. Though her mother had been brief and to the point, it only served to remind her that she wasn't acting like a queen should. She knew that already and certainly didn't need the lecture from a 40-year old who still obviously thought of herself as a teenager. It was almost laughable. She looked out the window. Shadows were starting to creep across the yard as dusk settled on the house. As if reading her mind, a knock on her door broke her train of thought.

"Vivi," her mom's voice came through tentatively.

"What?"

"Renata and I are going out for a run. Do you want to come?" she asked. Vivian thought for a minute before making up her mind.

"Sure. Why not? Beats sitting around here anyway," she called.

…

They got to the preserve at quarter to ten. The stars looked twice as bright tonight. It had been ages since anyone had gotten up the courage to get outside. Tomas was perhaps the first one to shed off his clothing and change into his smoky gray wolf form. He wagged his tail and lolled his tongue, happy to be out under the night sky. The Five minus Rafe had also arrived. Willem and Finn didn't look the worse for wear considering that their friend was killed not that long ago. Only Ulf seemed to be in the grieving process and it wasn't for his friend, but for Astrid, his mother.

"_Not that the red bitch hadn't deserved all she got,"_ Vivian thought to herself. Others were starting to show up by this time and she wanted to get started. Going to her mother's side, they shrugged off all their clothing before shifting into Wolves.

Once her change was complete, Vivian stretched out her tired muscles. Every fiber of her being itched for a run and who was she to deny the wolf within? Shaking her thick, gray, fur pelt like a wet dog, she anxiously waited the chance to go. Esme' licked her daughters muzzle sweetly. Playfully, she nudged Vivian's shoulder before joining Tomas and Renata. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen in the group, which didn't seem like him. Usually, if rumors of a run were flying around, he'd be the first to show and of course, to supervise and make sure nothing got out of hand. A long howl rose over the din of yipping wolves and with that as a signal, the group split up into two different factions and began to run. This way, if one was seen, then the others would be warned off and disappear. Vivian kept up easily with hers, running alongside Willem and the rest of the Four while her mother ran with Tomas. She panted heavily, breathing in the crisp Autumn air. The wind was picking up, carrying their scents across the preserve, warning some stray rabbits to their presence. The soil beneath her pads was soft and earthy and its rich smell filled her nostrils, adding to her adrenaline rush. She could run here forever. With the right person at her side, she could keep going until the moon stopped its cycles. She howled loudly with her comrades. This night was theirs.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Please read and review. I hope you like it. And I am currently working on Chapter 4, so expect it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the end of the novel. I suck at summaries. Vivian/Gabriel

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause. (I really wish I owned Gabriel, but alas, I do not.)

Author's Note: I'd like to apologize to my readers for an error that was made in the third chapter. I noticed that the character 'Quince' had been added in. At the time, I was trying to think of other members of the Amoeba and had come up empty. I could only think of Quince, so I just put in his name temporarily until another person could be used to fill in the gap. The error occurred when I posted the chapter prematurely and Quince's name was left in. I apologize once again for the error and hopefully, the offense will not be repeated in the future. I'd like to thank all my readers especially for the kind comments and constructive criticism.

Chapter 4

They reached a small clearing, now deep in the heart of the preserve. There was no other sound to be heard except for the chirping of crickets and the heavy panting of the Wolves. Vivian sprawled out on the dew-covered grass, letting the cool moisture soak into her skin after a long run. Autumn weather was very noticeably settling in now. The leaves were just starting to turn colors in the trees and her breath was released in short white puffs of steam. In the brook not too far away from where they resided was a thin, fragile coating of ice over its surface. Gregory pushed his muzzle into it, lapping up the frigid water. Vivian padded slowly to the brook to drink. The others waited for her to finish before they too approached the brook.

_"That gets old after a while,"_ she thought to herself. But there would be no argument about it. As Pack law states, the Alpha Male and Alpha Female are the first to have their fill of any kill or, in this respect, of water. It showed respect to their leaders and Vivian still hadn't gotten used to that yet. When she had been little, she had always watched her parents take the best choice of meat from a hunt while she and the others would have to hold back. Even then, it still seemed unfair that the Alphas got such treatment because of status. Now that she was queen, the special treatment made her feel embarrassed. If there was a way to change that, she would, but she knew that the pack wouldn't go for that idea necessarily. Already, she could see the blank stares in their eyes if she ever brought it up. She wandered away from the others into the trees to run on her own for a while. A scent caught her by surprise suddenly. Vivian loped farther in to catch sight of a very familiar gray wolf. She couldn't help it; she wagged her tail. If Gabriel was in human form at that moment, he would have given her that cocky, arrogant grin. He motioned for her to follow him then and she did so.

…

Gabriel led his mate further into the trees, out of sight of the others. If he was going to get Vivian to trust him, he had to do it without being under the constant gaze of their packmates. She started to slow a little, looking over her shoulder, back where they had just come from. She was curious about where he was taking her, that much was certain; otherwise she probably would have left by now.

Vivian didn't know why she had decided to go with him anyway. She was so confused. He could be so irritating one minute, then sweet and gentle the next. He was a walking contradiction. Not that her attitude helped any, she knew. Like earlier, she hadn't had to brush off his words to her that morning. It was just that she was afraid of getting too close to him at times, which held her back from expressing her true emotions. They slowed from a run to a walk and stopped, catching their breath. He padded closer to Vivian and licked her muzzle gently. He let out a high-pitched bark then and took off into the trees, looking back to her for only a brief second. She took off after him; there was no way she was going to let him win that easily. Gabriel slowed a little to let her catch up. That was his mistake, he realized too late. She could keep up with the best of them as it was. The two of them were neck and neck now as they raced along the banks of the river, leaping over fallen logs and upturned roots as they went. Putting on a final burst of speed, Vivian finally passed him. The victory was short-lived however because Gabriel veered into her side, throwing her off balance and gave him the advantage. He took the lead once again and Vivian struggled to keep her temper down as she hurried to catch up. Eventually, she slowed to a crawl.

_"Fine, let him win. Spoilsport,"_ she thought. It didn't take long for Gabriel to realize that she had stopped running. He turned around and loped on back to Vivian's side. They were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. Gabriel licked the back of her ears and Vivian cocked her head to the side, puzzled.

_"So what was the point of leading me out here anyway?"_ she asked. Another voice replied back in her mind.

_"Don't get defensive. I just wanted to talk, but away from the others,"_ said Gabriel.

_"I guess I owe you that."_

…

_"Do you want to tell me what this morning was all about?"_ he asked.

_"If I could, believe me I would."_

_"What do you mean?" _Gabriel asked, his blue eyes softening.

_"I mean that the pack expects us to be together now and I don't know if I'm necessarily ready to fulfill that role. I'm only 17_," she replied. Even in her mind, he sensed her frustration. He couldn't really blame her. He had expected a lot of her too and that included her love. That was something he couldn't force on her either.

_"I'm sorry if I've been pushing you. I assumed we were on the same page I guess when you accepted me as your mate,"_ he said. _"Maybe I should cancel my trip to-,"_

_"No! That's too important. Don't let my insecurities stop you. I wouldn't care about you this way if you did that. The pack needs this,"_ she finished. She pulled out of the conversation then and brushed her side against his. They sprawled out on the soft earth in silence. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to admit that they had to leave so soon. Gabriel gently rested his head on the back of Vivian's neck. He felt her muscles constrict a little before relaxing fully at his touch.

_"You can trust me, you know. I love you. Don't be afraid of returning the sentiment," _he thought to her.

Author's Note: Okay, finally. I ended chapter 4. If it sucks, I'm really sorry. With my writer's block, this is the best I can do for now. As always, read and review. But please…no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the end of the novel essentially. Vivian/Gabriel

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause. (I really wish I owned Gabriel, but alas, I do not.)

Author's Note: Thank you once again for so avidly following my story. You guys so rock!

Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks flew by for Vivian. She was quickly growing used to all the 'abuse' she suffered at the hands of her fellow classmates. Not that she couldn't handle it. _'Amateurs, all of them,'_ she thought. If any of them had seen half of what she had pulled on her age mates when she was young, they'd never try any of their own tricks again. Gabriel was spending less and less time with her as he prepared to leave for Vermont in a couple days. For some reason, she was bothered by this. Half of her knew that she loved him, but the other half was pulling in the opposite direction, never quite knowing whom or what she was running from.

Vivian finished the final touches on her canvas as she sat alone in the art room. Her portrait was finished. She took a step back to admire her handiwork. It was the spitting image of Gabriel. She had even captured his cocky grin perfectly. Vivian smiled, glad that she had gotten that particular feature right.

"It's good," said a voice.

"Thanks Aiden," she replied. Vivian turned around, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think I even knew what the finished product would be."

"Is he your boyfriend or mate or whatever now?" he asked, shuffling nervously on his feet.

"Yes, not too long after-," but she didn't have to finish that sentence. They both knew what she was talking about. "Why are you here?"

"I saw your cousins hanging around Tooley's and they said something about a move. Is that true?" he asked, a little sheepishly.

"Yes. Don't worry, you won't have to see me for much longer," she sneered.

"Look; I'm sorry for what I did to you and I will be sorry to see you go. That's all. I won't bother you anymore." Aiden hurried out of the room, while Vivian continued to stare where her ex had just stood. She didn't know why he had stopped in the first place. Did he perhaps feel guilty about what he had done? How he had turned the Amoeba against her? It was likely and a flood of emotion washed over her at the thought that somewhere deep down, Aiden still cared for her. Oh, he would be indifferent, but Vivian's instincts told her otherwise. She waited for Mr. Sanders before leaving. He gave her high praise for her creativity in her work and if she was actually willing to pursue a career in art, he'd give her some recommendations.

…

Gabriel paced back and forth in front of Vivian's home. He was leaving for Vermont and wanted to see her. _"She's late,"_ he thought, looking at his watch and leaning against the car. As a pack leader in her own way, punctuality really wasn't his mates' strong suit. Would she even come? He knew that she had a hard time accepting him as her mate, but he had hoped that after their talk, she wouldn't be afraid of him anymore. "I'll give her a couple more minutes," he said aloud.

"I hope I get more than just a couple," Vivian said suddenly, coming up behind Gabriel. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up at school finishing up my art project. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Gabriel pulled her into his arms, not wanting to leave all of a sudden. Vivian relaxed immediately, sighing softly. She wound her arms around his waist and hugged him back. She inhaled his masculine scent and rested her head against his chest, very reluctant to let him go now.

"What if I need you?" she asked. "How will I get in touch with you?"

"You have my cell phone number. Vivi, if you need me for anything, I'll come right back, no questions asked."

"Okay," she whispered. She wanted to stay like this; safe in his warm embrace. She reluctantly pulled away from him. "Well, you should get going. I don't want to hold you up anymore."

"Forget that," Gabriel replied gruffly. He pulled her to him once more, this time kissing her fiercely, claiming her whole mouth. She didn't pull away, so he deepened the kiss, pulling his mate closer to his body. He wanted to imprint the feel of her on him. After several minutes, it was his turn to pull away. "I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll be back before you know it." Then he got into the car. He rolled down the window. "I almost forgot." He tossed her a silver key. Vivian caught it easily. She raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "That's a key to my apartment. If you want, you can stay there while I'm gone."

"Really? No catch?" she asked, smiling.

"No, I'm just offering it, so that you'll feel safe. Unless you want to use it for something else…like when I get home," he teased. She shook her head, but she felt warmth creeping into her cheeks. Normally a comment like that wouldn't have bothered her. Gabriel always made her feel like she was a puppy again. He laughed.

"You're blushing," he casually said.

"Well stop making me," she replied, feeling a little embarrassed that he had seen it. "See, now you have to go."

"I know." Gabriel grinned. "I love you Vivian. Don't get yourself in trouble while I'm gone."

"Seriously? Come on, how on earth could I possibly get into trouble now? Rafe and Astrid are dead."

"With you anything's possible. Just stay safe for me," he said.

"Fine. Gabriel," she called. He looked back at her. "I…I'm going to miss you," she finally managed to spit out.

"I know," he repeated. And he was gone. Vivian watched his car disappear from view before going back in the house.

…

Esme' hadn't meant to watch her daughter from the window. She had to say that she was impressed with Vivian's attitude change towards her mate. She may be very young as Queen Bitch, but she was learning little by little. The front door opened and she heard the familiar THUMP of Vivian's books hitting the floor in the foyer. She greeted her daughter jubilantly.

"Hi mom."

"I saw Gabriel was here," she said.

"Yeah…he just wanted to say 'bye before he left for Vermont."

"How are you doing?" Esme' inquired from the kitchen counter. She had tried to become much more motherly since Tomas had come into her life. "I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he can."

"I worry about him, that's all. But I have no doubt that he'll be fine." Vivian glanced down at the key clenched tight in her hand. "He's a good leader. He's doing what's right for the pack." Esme' smiled softly in encouragement.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked. She indicated to a chair at the table. "I have time before my shift starts at Tooley's." When her cub nodded, Esme' sat down at the table and patted the chair next to her. Vivian fell into it. "Tell momma what's on your mind."

"Gabriel and I talked at the night run. He told me it was okay if I wasn't ready to admit that I love him."

"Do you love him?" Esme' asked. Vivian nodded. "Then why don't you just tell him that? You're mated to him anyway."

"I don't know. I guess I still have feelings for Aiden and I'm torn between both men in my life," she said.

"You already know my opinion on that boy. Gabriel is a better mate for you. You can't wag your tail for someone who can't appreciate it. After all, you can't-,"

"…date if you can't mate. Mom, I know," she finished for her mom. She looked at her mother sheepishly. "I saw Aiden today. He told me he liked my painting I did for my art class. He also wanted to apologize, but I didn't let him."

"Well you certainly left that important detail out. What else did he say to you?"

"That was it. It just threw me for a loop. I was so confused and now with Gabriel, I don't know what to do. Is it normal for me to be feeling this way?" she asked, hoping to get some motherly advice on the subject.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal. I know you probably won't believe me, but I was very torn over whether or not I should pursue a relationship with Tomas because I was so much in love with your father. I still am. A piece of me always will be. You thought you were in love with Aiden and he betrayed you. But it's still natural to feel the way you do about him. The question you have to ask yourself is 'how do you feel'? Understand?"

"Why does it have to be so hard. I love Gabriel. I know I do. He makes me feel like I belong with him. I'm safer with him than if I was with any other man, but what about Aiden?" Vivian asked. "What if he tries to pursue me this time around?"

"No, don't ask that. What does your heart tell you?" Esme' asked. She watched Vivian's eyebrow raise in skepticism. Esme' quickly responded. "I know that sounds dumb, but it's true. Just look deep down inside yourself and the answer will come to you. But it's still up to you to figure out. I can't answer that for you."

Vivian let that sink in for a minute. Her mother, as flaky as she could be had a point and that wasn't something she admitted very often.

"Thanks mom. I think I'll go upstairs. I have some homework to do anyway."

"All right. I have to go. I won't be back until late so you're on your own for dinner tonight. Love you kid."

…

Vivian went upstairs and climbed through the window to the roof once the sun set. The moon was a mere sliver tonight and the cool air felt delicious on her skin. She stripped down to only her bra and panties and lay on the rough surface. She knew that if anyone were to come by and see her they'd do a double take, but she didn't care. Not right now. She watched the clouds above her move over the slivered moon, cutting off the faint silvery light. She wondered if Gabriel had stopped already for the evening. She wondered if he was looking up at the night sky right now. Was he thinking of her like she was thinking of him? She rolled over on her side, trying not to think about him. It would only make it more painful if she started to miss him already. But it was fruitless. She could imagine him slipping into her open window and curling up in bed with her, holding so close, protecting her. She could practically feel his lips on hers, his warm body over hers, his hands caressing her skin. Vivian opened her eyes and shook her head. This wasn't good if she was already missing him. When she slipped back into her bedroom, she noticed an all too familiar V.W. bug sitting on the curb.

_"This isn't good,"_ she thought.

…

Author's Note: So what do you think? I'm actually very proud of this chapter. You get a feel for Vivian's feelings for Gabriel, plus I threw in a very heartfelt convo with her mother. Read and Review. But please no flames. Oh and I should mention that I probably won't be able to write for a little while because NANOWRIMO is beginning. If anyone objects to this idea, write to me at I will take into account your opinions and will try to act accordingly. Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the end of the novel essentially. Vivian/Gabriel

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause. (I really wish I owned Gabriel, but alas, I do not)

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews everyone. Enjoy the next chapter $792.00

Chapter 6

Gabriel was pacing in front of the inn that he was in the process of purchasing. So far, the only thing he had achieved was proving that he was indeed still interested in buying the property. But beyond that, the current owner didn't want to take the time to speak with him at all and it was making him frustrated. He wished that there was someone else here from the pack who could get this guy to see reason. It was getting to a point where Gabriel didn't know if he should break down the door to talk or eat him. Either way, he was going to break down this door.

He took a moment to look around. No one was there and he didn't smell anyone nearby. Honestly, it was because of the remote location that had made him want to purchase it. Then with a loud crack, he tore the door from its hinges. Loup-garoux don't knock and they certainly don't ask for permission. When the purchase went through, he'd replace it easily enough. He went up the stairs and found the man sitting at an old wooden desk, which was the only remaining furniture left in the room; everything else had been moved to a truck outside.

"I was hoping that I would find you in here," he said. The man turned around, startled. He stood up and leaned back against the desk.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was open, but since I have you here, I'm sure you have a minute to sit down and talk with me about the property."

"Fine, you have come a long way. I do owe you that much. I think there's another chair in the kitchen. I'll go get it," he said.

…

Vivian woke to a loud banging on her bedroom door. She flung it open.

"WHAT?" she cried. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"What is that boy doing out there? Are you seeing him again?" Esme' asked incredulously. "Is that what you were waiting for? For Gabriel to leave so you can have a fling with your boy toy?"

"Esme'! Shut up. I'm not seeing Aiden again. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how that boy is sitting out in his car on the curb. Rudy went out to ask him what he wanted and he said that he was waiting for you," she said, exasperated. Vivian was completely aghast. She had seen him outside a week ago the night that Gabriel had left for Vermont, but she had assumed that it was a one time thing.

"Mom, I have no idea why he's out there. I made it very clear when I saw him at school that I was with Gabriel now."

"Well, apparently he didn't get that memo yet. Take care of it," she ordered before leaving the room. As soon as Esme' left, Vivian got dressed and went downstairs where her uncle was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He pointed to the window without looking up.

"Good morning to you too, Uncle," she said. She walked outside and out to the curb, where Aiden sat. When he saw her come to the window, he smiled.

"I was wondering if you noticed me," he said.

"Actually, it was my mother. She doesn't like you…especially right now," Vivian said.

"Because of your boyfriend?"

"Partly, but also because you know about us. Are you trying to lead everyone to my pack, Aiden? What are you even doing here?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you. To apologize for all that happened between us."

"Apology accepted, now get out of here," she said. "I can't have you hanging around here, Aiden. It only makes my mother and Uncle Rudy nervous." Aiden put both hands on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead for a minute.

"I want to see you again," he said. Vivian suddenly burst into laughter. She clutched her stomach and doubled over. His face turned bright red; he was very surprised at her reaction. By the time that she calmed down, he was definitely looking bitter.

"Oh, that was funny." Then she caught his facial expression. "That wasn't a joke?" she asked. "You've gotta be kidding. Aiden, when I turned in front of you, you threw things at me and chased me out a window. Plus, I'm with Gabriel now. There's no way in hell that I would ever go back to you."

"He's older than you. What could you possibly have in common?" Aiden asked. "You know that we're supposed to be together. You believed that once and I want the chance to make you believe it again."

"A.) Gabriel is only 24, B.) he's also a loup-garoux, and C.) I don't think that you and I deserve to be in the same sentence much less in a relationship together." With a final flip of her thick hair, she stormed away from the car and back into the house where her mother and uncle were waiting for her to give good news. She shook her head and growled.

"What did he say, Vivi?" her mother asked, leaning forward on the table.

"I don't think he's giving up." She collapsed into the chair next to Rudy and put her head on the table. "I wish Gabriel was back. He'd get rid of him."

"Sweetheart, he'd kill him," Esme' said.

"Yeah I know. But right now, that would solve my problem," she said; her voice was a little muffled by the table. She felt her mom pat her on the back sympathetically. "I just want him to go away."

"Well, that apparently isn't going to happen, so now we just have to deal with it." Esme' got up and moved to the kitchen counter then and grabbed an apple out of the bowl. She tossed it to Vivian who didn't even bother to look up. She just reached up a hand and plucked it from the air.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Breakfast. I'm going to Toma's apartment. I'll be back…well, I'll probably be back tonight." Then with a giggle, she grabbed her purse and left. Apparently, her issue with Aiden waiting outside wasn't an issue anymore.

"Your mother's right, you know. It's your responsibility to deal with the meatboy." Rudy folded up the newspaper and set it down in front of him.

"She didn't exactly say that," Vivian said as she examined a particular bruise on the skin of the red apple. "She just said that we have to deal with it, if it becomes a problem."

"Fine. I'm saying it then," her uncle said. "You pursued him, now it's your turn to be the responsible one and send him away. Don't make the pack deal with it," he said.

"Since I'm Queen, that's going to be a little difficult. I mean, it kind of makes this pack business," she said. Vivian hadn't meant for that to come out so dominant. The wolf in her told her that it was fine, but Rudy was her uncle; she didn't want to have him being all submissive to her too. It was bad enough having to deal with the Four.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, but it might as well have been Black Saturday or something. There wasn't anything for her to be happy about right now. The love of her life was in Vermont for who knows how long and her ex was pining for her attention. Vivian didn't know quite what to do. How she longed for the answer to come to her. _"Gabriel, I wish you were here,"_ she thought.

…

Gabriel woke in the middle of the night. He didn't hear anything except the crickets outside the window of the Inn he was staying at. Getting up, he stretched out his muscles and sniffed the air. _"Nothing out of the ordinary,"_ he thought. So what had caused him to wake up? Thoughts of Vivian went through his mind. She was all he had thought about since he had arrived in Vermont. Hoping to clear his head, he went outside the Inn and stepped into the soft glow of the moonlight. He looked around to make sure that no one was around before he stripped off the remainder of his clothing and slipped easily into his Wolf form. Shaking his whole body, he began to run into the treeline, keeping out of view of any possible bystanders. The last thing he needed was to start rumors of wild dogs. He hoped that his mate was all right back home.

…

By the next week, Gabriel still hadn't returned. Vivian began to pace by the phone. Esme' finally grabbed her shoulder.

"Sweetheart. If you keep pacing back and forth like that, you're going to run a path in the linoleum. Go outside, hang out with the Four, I don't care. Just get out of the house."

"Has it been too long?"

"No, not if he's still in talks about the property. This is perfectly normal. Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself," Esme' reassured. She was being surprisingly motherly lately, almost like she had been when her father had been alive. "Now, I have to go. I'm going out of town tonight with Tomas. I should be back in a couple of days," she said. Vivian gaped at her, noticing for the first time her mother's bag by the door.

"When were you planning on telling your daughter?" she asked. Maybe that comment about Esme's attitude had been said too soon.

"I'm telling you now. Don't make such a big deal about it," she replied. She kissed Vivian on the forehead. "Be a good girl and try not to wait too long for him to call. He will when he's able." Then Esme' picked up her bag and walked out the door, leaving Vivian alone in the kitchen.

…

Later that evening, she heard a soft knock on the door. She rose quickly and went to answer it. Aiden.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked.

"Yes, I know it's late," he said. "But I thought that now would be an excellent time to talk…about us."

"Aiden; there is no 'us.' There never will be again do you hear me? I'm with Gabriel now. He's my mate and there's nothing that you can do to change my mind about that," she said. "Now please go away so I can get some sleep."

"I told you that I'm not giving up." He paused. "And I'm not going away, Vivi. In fact, I'm going to stay on this porch all night if I have to until you tell me that there is the slightest chance that you still have feelings for me too," he said. If she had wanted to, Vivian could have thrown him across the yard before he could spit, but she was tired and in no mood to pick a fight.

"Fine," she said. "Have a good night. Just to warn you, the Pack gets a little noisy, so I hope you brought ear plugs." With that as her final word, she slammed the door shut in his face and hurried upstairs to her room, where she bolted the window and threw the curtains over it so no one could see in. The entire house seemed to smell like the human already and he was just on the porch. She crawled into her bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't.

_"Oh my goodness. The boy can even steal a girl's sleep too,"_ she thought to herself. She rolled over and then she saw it on her desk, the silver piece of metal on her dresser. Vivian pulled down the key the Gabriel's apartment and let the cool surface sit on her palm. It was definitely an idea. He said that she had free reign to it. What could it hurt to stay there for one night? It would be enough to convince Aiden that she wasn't worth pursuing anymore and would certainly be a safe haven to sleep.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she quietly unlatched her window and slid out onto the roof. As long as she was perfectly silent, she'd be able to get past her uncle Rudy's window as well as not tip off Aiden that she had gone.

_"This is ridiculous. I'm queen bitch. I shouldn't have to sneak around like this,"_ she thought. _"This is so embarrassing." _She landed silently on the lawn in the backyard and hurried over the fence, running immediately into the Four.

"Hey Vivian. What are you doing out this late?" asked Willem. "You feel like running with us?"

"Not tonight," she said in a hushed tone. "I'm trying to get to Gabriel's apartment."

"Um…Vivi. Shouldn't you try to get to his place when he's actually there?" Gregory asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Look, Aiden decided that he wants me back, so he's on the porch at the house. And I really don't want him to know that I've left. So, if you could do me a really big favor and keep your voices down, that would be great," Vivian said. But she must have sounded very serious about it, because the Four lowered their heads in submission to her as queen. She had no idea why they respected her so much as they would have ignored anyone else, but it was kind of starting to get annoying. She sighed, but moved past them onto the street, where she broke out into a full run. The moon was hidden by clouds, so Vivian knew that anyone looking out the window would see nothing of her at all.

…

By the time that she reached his apartment, it was very late. Vivians' watch read 11:43pm and she was exhausted. She climbed the stairs and unlocked the door. When she went in, she almost tripped over a box left there. Feeling for the lightswitch, she revealed a disaster area. Clearly, Gabriel wasn't that much of a housekeeper. It looked very much like the typical bachelor pad. There were clean clothes on the couch that needed to be folded and packed into the suitcase. The sink was filled to the brim with dirty dishes and she didn't want to know what the fuzzy green stuff was that was on the pans. But she was tired and didn't want to deal with the state of his apartment right then. Vivian walked to the bedroom and prepared herself mentally for what she might find, closed her eyes and walked in.

It was clean. _"Oh thank goodness."_ Gabriel had made the bed and cleaned the sheets. Slipping under the covers, she breathed in fresh scent of the fabric and sank into the pillows, feeling completely at ease. Lying there only made Vivian's desire to be married to Gabriel even stronger. With those feelings, however, came the renewed anxiety about when he was coming back. She closed her eyes and curled up under the warm blankets. Tomorrow would hopefully be better.

…

Vivian awoke to her cell phone ringing. Groggily, she reached for it on the bedside table.

"Hello," she said.

"Vivian. Did I wake you, baby?" Gabriel's voice said.

"Gabriel? I've been wondering when you were going to call. Is everything going okay?"

"Everything's fine. I've finished confirming our plans and the pack can start moving in as soon as possible, just like what I was hoping for," he said. Vivian smiled and settled back against the pillows again. "How are you doing?"

"Missing you," she replied. "Terribly."

"I'm a couple of days away, but if I leave soon, I might be able to make it back tomorrow night."

"Really?" she inquired. "That would make your mate very happy."

"I had a feeling it might," he said. "So does this mean that I'll receive a very warm welcome when I get there?"

"Maybe," she replied. She paused. "Just so you know; your apartment is a wreck."

"You stayed at my apartment huh? Do you miss me that much?"

"Yes, but I did have an ulterior motive in the form of my ex-boyfriend. Aiden refused to leave, so I snuck out."

"And that's a little detail you left out," his voice said. It had an edge to it and Vivian could imagine that look of panic in his eyes. She desperately tried to appease him.

"I promise that there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Aiden just wants what he can't have. He'll get over it soon enough."

"I hope so." There was another voice in the background and Gabriel came back on the line. "Vivi, I have to go, but I'll see you soon. I love you." Before she could reply though, the line cut off and the sinking despair began to come back. Was this what being in love always felt like? If so, when Gabriel came back, she wasn't letting him leave her again.

…

The next day passed too slowly. Her mother had called to tell her that she and Tomas were staying one more night, so Vivian had spent another day at Gabriel's apartment. She cleaned and scoured every surface of it while she waited too. All the dishes had been washed and put away. She had even finished his laundry, packing up the rest of it in the suitcase. When she finished with that, she was even more bored than before.

1:00am was when she heard a set of keys jingling outside. Immediately she rose, only wearing one of Gabriel's shirts. She went out into the living room just as the door opened. He looked tired as he dropped the keys on the table and his bag on the floor when he noticed Vivian approaching him. She swayed her hips seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. Gabriel had been gone too long. He swept her up in his arms and held her to him. When she broke off the kiss, she smiled a long slow smile that melted his insides.

"Welcome home honey," she whispered. He captured her lips once more, crushing her into his body.

"It's good to be home," he replied, his voice already husky with need. "You know, I can think of another way you can welcome me," he said. Vivian responded by trailing kisses from his neck to his jaw and back down again. She knew right away that he wanted her and she wasn't going to deny him anything. Her alpha had come home. Gabriel carried her into the bedroom and closed the door. The rest of the night would be very long.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. I'm not sure if I'm as impressed with this chapter, but you guys tell me what you think. I trust your opinions. Just remember, no flames. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the end of the novel essentially. Vivian/Gabriel

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause. (I really wish I owned Gabriel, but alas I do not)

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of your feedback. As readers, you are the ones who help make this possible. I did receive a bit of negative feedback due to how fast their relationship progressed. I will work on slowing it down for you. Now, on to the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Vivian woke up in a tangle of sheets the next morning. Shivering a little, she snuggled closer to Gabriel beside her who was more than happy to oblige her. He pulled her close to him, letting the heat from his body warm hers. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, not wanting the memory of their night to fade away.

"Good morning, darling," he murmured. She flipped around to face him, remembering to pull the sheets up.

"Morning." She beamed at him. "I could enjoy waking like this every morning," she said. Gabriel kissed her lips tenderly. His hands slipped around her waist and pulled her against his body, wanting her to know that he was craving her again. "Not so fast, wolf-man," she said, but he could tell that she was equally reluctant to push away from him. Rolling onto his back, Gabriel grabbed Vivian again, so she lay on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, loving the feel of her mate. He had his arms around her, which made her feel truly safe. No one could come near her with Gabriel around.

"I really don't want to get up yet," he said quietly.

"Good," she replied.

…

They made love once more before Vivian forced herself to get out of bed. Gabriel lounged on the bed, barely covered by the thin sheets. It was enticing, to say the least. She went into the bathroom and started the hot water. At least when she got home, she wouldn't have her mother catching the smell of her mate all over her. The last thing she needed was a sex talk from Esme'…or worse, a congratulations on finally becoming the official mate. _'She'd probably start picking names for her grandchildren,'_ she thought. She got into the shower and closed her eyes as the water penetrated her skin. It only took a minute for her to realize that she was no longer alone.

Gabriel wasn't ready to let her just go. He pushed open the door and slid the curtain back before slipping into the shower behind Vivian. He wrapped his strong arms around his mate, hearing her moan with pleasure.

"I missed you," he said.

"You saw me less than 3 minutes ago, hon."

"Too long," he replied. He trailed kisses down her neck and heard her breath catch. "I don't want you to go, Vivi. I want to marry you."

"Are you asking?" she asked, still trying to stay somewhat in control of herself. But it seemed damn near impossible when she was with him.

"Yes." She turned around and gaped at him, her eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "You're asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," he repeated. His eyes communicated that he meant every word. "Vivian, will you marry me?"

"Yes. A hundred times, yes." Vivian kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck, forgetting everything. "A thousand times, yes," she said.

"Thank you, Vivi. I love you so much." They stood in the cascading water, kissing until it ran cold before finally stepping out. "I'll get you a ring and we'll be married before we get to Vermont. Just the two of us, if you want. I don't care as long as I know that I'll have you for the rest of my life," he said.

"I'll probably want my mother there," Vivian said.

"Whatever you want, baby." She hadn't even realized how much time had actually passed between them. She didn't care anymore. She was going to marry Gabriel.

…

Vivian walked into the kitchen, feeling exhausted by this point. After all, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night and her shower had been less than helpful. She couldn't help but smile though.

"Vivi, where have you been? I got back from my trip and you weren't here. Rudy had no idea where you were either. Explain yourself," Esme' demanded. Her hands were on her hips as she stared at her daughter incredulously.

"Mom, I've been great," she said, still beaming. "I…I couldn't be better, actually. How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine. Tomas and I got…" She trailed off. "Vivi, why do you smell like Gabriel?" A frown crossed her brow before Esme' suddenly burst into tears. "Oh, I'm so proud of you. You're his mate officially now. I've got to tell Renata and Jenny. My baby has a mate. My little girl." She called up the stairs. "RUDY! You won't believe what's happened. Vivian is Gabriel's official MATE!" Vivian felt her face turn bright red. Now she was getting embarrassing.

"Mom, relax. You don't have to tell the world."

"Were you safe?" Esme' asked.

"Yes. Gol, mom. You act like I've never taken sex Ed."

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed. "So no grandchildren anytime soon?"

"Mom, I'm only 17. I don't think that we're ready to have kids yet." She looked away from her mother a little shyly. "I kind of want it to just be me and Gabriel for a while." Esme' hugged Vivian tight to her.

"I'm just so proud of you."

"As you've said," replied Vivian. "But can you at least keep it down a little bit?"

"I most certainly will not. We've all been waiting for you two to finally mate and make it official for months now," Esme' said.

"What do you mean 'we'? How many people are we talking here?" she asked, feeling her face blush again.

"The whole pack, sweety. In fact, just last week, I was talking to Persia and she was asking when the pack would finally have an official alpha male and female." She paused a minute before she gasped. "Oh right. I almost forgot. The night that he led you away from the run, we all were hoping that he'd taken you away to-,"

"Stop, I beg you," Vivian interjected.

"Well, it's okay now," said a grinning Esme'. "You deserve to be happy, honey. That's all I want. Are you?"

"Yes," Vivian said. "He asked me to marry him and I said 'yes.' He wants us to marry before we get to Vermont."

"That's wonderful. Am I invited to the ceremony or will it be just the two of you?"

"I did tell him that I wanted you to be there and Gabriel said that that was fine. He wants me to have whatever I want for the wedding." Vivian sighed. "I'm just so happy. I seriously must sound like some stupid girl."

"No you don't. You sound like any woman who knows she's getting married," said Esme'. "Now if you need any help at all, you just let me know, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged her mom tight. "I should probably go upstairs and get dressed."

"Of course."

…

"That was not how I expected my mother to react when she found out I slept with Gabriel," Vivian said aloud as she collapsed into the chair at her desk. How could anything get any better for her?

…

Over the next few weeks, she tried to spend more and more time with Gabriel; this was partially due to the fact though that she was staying away from Aiden. He wasn't willing to accept no for an answer. It took all of Vivian's will power to stop herself and Gabriel from going after him.

"No, Gabe. He'll get over it. I don't want any more bloodshed, not on my account."

"For you, I'll do anything, Vivi. But if he bothers you again, I can't guarantee that I'll abide by your decision," he had said. She had agreed with him and since that conversation, she was determined to avoid a possible confrontation. The pack was slowly filtering out of Maryland. The only ones left now were Orlando Griffin, Vivian and her mother, Gabriel of course, and Jenny with her baby. Tomas had gone on to set up a home for him and Esme'. Ever since the two of them had heard of Vivian's marriage proposal, they had decided to get married themselves. Vivian had to admit that she was very happy for her mother.

…

Gabriel was about to leave for his apartment from his mate's, when he saw a familiar car sitting on the curb. He shut down his motorcycle's engine, and walked over to the Volkswagen bug. He tapped on the drivers' door and flung it open before he yanked out the only occupant. Aiden was lifted out with one hand.

"Don't you look familiar?" Gabriel asked, still gripping him by the shirt. Aiden was grasping onto his hand, trying to break his iron hold on him.

"I wasn't doing anything. This is still a free country, the last I heard."

"Not where my fiancee' is concerned. Find yourself another curb to sit on. She's not for you."

"You don't own her," Aiden replied.

"Surprisingly brave, aren't you? Especially for one with such an obvious death wish." Gabriel dropped him, where he landed with a THUD on the pavement. "The only reason that I don't kill you right now is because Vivian doesn't want me to. Get out of here!" he snarled. Aiden got up and into his car. Gabriel watched his car disappear around the corner before he went back up the walkway to Rudy's. Vivian, who had watched the whole exchange from the window met him on the porch.

"Gabriel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was there," she said.

"You have to deal with this soon, Vivian. I honestly don't think that I can take much more of this. I don't like him around you. A.) because he knows about the pack, and B.) because I'm completely in love you with you Vivian. I don't want him anywhere near you and I admit it; I'm jealous." Vivian reached up and touched his cheek gently.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Gabe. I don't love him anymore. I love you and there isn't anyway that Aiden can change my mind about that. I only want you," she said to reassure him. "If I see him again, I'll tell him to back off again, but we'll be leaving in a few days anyway, won't we?"

"That's true," he replied.

"Then what do you have to worry about?" she asked, grinning at him. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I hope you're right," he said. "I should go."

"Okay."

…

It was the day that they were leaving for Vermont when Aiden showed back up again at Rudy's house. Gabriel was packing the last of her things into his car when he saw Aiden walking up to him.

"What do you want now, meat boy?" he growled.

"I wanted to talk to Vivian," he said.

"That's not going to happen."

"Just because you don't want me to-,"

"That's not why you can't," Gabriel said. Aiden looked at him, puzzled. "We're leaving in just a few minutes."

"Today?" Aiden asked. "Where are you taking her?"

"Like we're going to tell you that," Vivian said as she joined the pair on the sidewalk. She handed Gabriel another box. "Mom says that there's no room in their car. Do we have enough room in our car?" she asked. Gabriel nodded and took it.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You can't be that stupid, Aiden. I told you at the beginning of the year that I was leaving as soon as we were able," Vivian said.

"I didn't think that it was today."

"Probably because I never told you," she muttered. Gabriel chuckled under his breath and looked away from her. "We have to go, but it was nice knowing you, Aiden."

"Bye Vivian," he said. Gabriel stepped between them to stop the meat boy from approaching any closer. He led her around to the passenger side and she got in. Gabriel merely nodded to him and they drove away, leaving him behind.

…

"We're finally on our way," she said. Vivian slipped her hand into his. Her engagement ring sparkled on her finger in the evening sunlight. Very soon, it would be replaced with her wedding band. "Where are we going to stop?" she asked.

"It depends, love. We can marry in Vermont if you wish or anytime before."

"Can it be before?" she asked. "I'd like us to be married before we get to our new home."

"Anything for you, Vivian."

Author's Note: Okay, what do you think? Do you want me to continue? How about describing the wedding ceremony? Or do you just want me to move on with my stumbling plot? Let me know. As always, read and review! No flames, please. You guys rule!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Their New Life

Summary: Takes place right after the novel essentially, but now Vivian and Gabriel are heading to Vermont. Vivian/Gabriel.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause. (I really wish I owned Gabriel, but alas, I do not.)

Author's Note: Thanks once again for the reviews. I'm glad that you liked my last couple of chapters and I am actually quite proud that I was able to get those two chapters out so quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry it took so long. I suffered from a horrible case of Writer's Block. Oh and a big thank you to Mrs. Dom Masbolle for the continued feedback.

Chapter 8

It was only about an hour that they had started driving when Vivian started to get very tired. She'd only gotten about a few hours sleep before they'd had to leave and she had spent most of the time packing. She hoped that her mom and Tomas had gotten off to a good start. Vivian yawned and stretched out her arms across the dashboard. Gabriel looked over at her.

"You can sleep, you know?" he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to sleep if you're getting tired."

"I'll be fine," Gabriel replied. He reached over and patted her hand. "Just get some sleep."

"Okay; but wake me up when we stop."

"Sure, babe."

…

Gabriel looked over at his sleeping mate. She was beautiful even in slumber. How was it possible that he could win over the heart of one of the pack's most stubborn females? But he had and it was all he could do to stop himself from howling. Great moon, she was wonderful. He prayed that he would make her happy as his mate.

He turned his attention back to the road when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good, you picked up," said Esme's voice. "Tomas and I are going to stop soon. There was a sign back there for lodging at the next exit." Gabriel looked in the rearview mirror. Sure enough, there was Tomas's car.

"All right, Vivian's tired anyway. We'll see you there," he said and hung up. Esme' and Tomas were probably following, so that they wouldn't miss their wedding. He pulled in to a hotel that was near the highway.

"Vivi, time to wake up sweetheart," he said. He shook her shoulder gently. She roused slowly.

"Hi," she said quietly. Gabriel laughed. She was tired. He lifted her out in his arms and followed Tomas and Esme' inside, where it was warmer.

…

Vivian woke up in a warm bed. It was 2:30am. She sat up and looked out the window. It looked out onto the parking lot. She saw in the fluorescent lights that Gabriel and Tomas were taking out a couple bags from the back of the cars. She yawned again and lay back against the pillows. She grabbed the remote from the bedside table and flipped on the t.v. She browsed through the channels, only finding terrible late night comedies and disturbing cartoons on _Adult Swim_ before turning it back off again. The door unlocked and Gabriel came in with a bag. He dropped it in the corner.

"You're awake," he said.

"Yeah, just a couple minutes ago. Still tired though."

"What time do you want to get up?" asked Gabriel as he started to take off his shirt.

"How about the 12th of never?" Vivian said sarcastically.

"Let's try for 9:00 instead," he said.

"Sounds good to me," she replied. Leaving on his jeans, Gabriel flipped off the light and got into bed beside her. She immediately cuddled closer to him. He put an arm around her. Vivian sighed, very content.

"Is this what it's always going to be like?" she asked quietly.

"I hope so," Gabriel replied. "Good night, Vivi. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

They woke the next morning, still tired, but more refreshed than they had been the night before. Gabriel rose first and started the water in the bathroom while Vivian packed their bag again. She was feeling a lot better since getting a decent night's sleep. She felt like wagging her tail a little. She followed Gabriel into the bathroom. He turned and grinned at her.

"Care to join me, love?"

"I wouldn't mind," she said. She kissed him swiftly, already working at the snap on his jeans.

…

When they were on the road again, Vivian couldn't stop smiling. She looked out the window on the street and tried very hard not to look in Gabriel's direction. The two of them had almost missed checkout time and when they had met Esme' and Tomas in the lobby, the older couple knew immediately what had gone on in their room.

"Oh Vivi," Esme' sighed.

"Don't blame me, mom. He's just as much at fault as I am," replied Vivian, who was wearing a rather impish grin.

The weather was rainy and cool. It was making the pavement slick and they'd already seen a couple cars in the ditch, so they were extra careful.

They were almost to their new home when Vivian spotted this little white chapel on the side of the deserted road. She tapped Gabriel's arm and he looked over in the same direction that his mate was looking.

"It's perfect. It's small, out of the way. This is it," she said, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Are you sure? Because that's what you said about the last two places we saw on the highway," he teased.

"No, I mean it this time. This is the place." Vivian turned her big eyes on Gabriel. She stuck out her lower lip and feigned pouting.

"Don't give me the puppy-dog look," he begged. "All right, I'll turn in." He found the drive and made a quick right. Tomas turned in behind them. "Your mother definitely doesn't want to miss the ceremony. She does realize that we're not making a big deal about this right?"

"Yeah, she knows," said Vivian. "Cut her some slack though. I'm her only daughter and she wants to see me get married."

"My mom didn't want to. I'm her only son," Gabriel commented softly.

"True, but you have three sisters and she'll get more cooperation from them than she would from you," Vivian said. Gabriel chortled a little. He hated that she was right about that. He stopped the car in a parking space and they stepped out of the car. Vivian breathed in the fresh air deeply. The air was filled with the scent of juniper and birch trees.

"It's a wonderful setting," Esme' said as she joined the pair with Tomas. "This will be perfect," she said.

They went inside the little building and were almost immediately greeted by the preacher. He met them warmly.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you," he said after all the introductions were made. "Do you wish to marry immediately?" he asked.

"Yes," Esme' blurted. Gabriel and Vivian turned to look at her. She blushed sheepishly. "Well, I've waited long enough. I want to see my baby girl be happy," she said in motherly fashion.

…

The preacher had Gabriel and Vivian stand before the altar while Esme' and Tomas sat in the wooden pews below. Vivian actually realized that she was nervous as she looked up at her fiancé and soon-to-be husband. Gabriel reassured her gently with a smile and squeezed her hands.

"You're fine," he whispered. "Look at me. Don't look anywhere else. You'll only make yourself more nervous." Vivian nodded and breathed heavily.

Esme' looked on happily at her daughter. Her daughter may not have a dress or flowers or anything else that she had had on her wedding day, but Vivian looked happy up there with Gabriel. And as long as she was getting married, that was all that mattered. She sighed and held onto Tomas's hand tightly as she tried not to cry. Alas, it was to no avail and a couple of tears escaped before running down her cheeks. Tomas handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you," she whispered to him before she turned her attention back to the couple. The preacher, whose name was 'Pastor Mike' began the ceremony,

"Today we are gathered before these witnesses to witness the union of this man to this woman. Marriage is a sacred bond that is not to be taken lightly. Should there be any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold their peace." Vivian and Gabriel turned to Esme' and Tomas in the pews. Of course, they didn't object. Pastor Mike went on. He spoke of commitment in their lives and of taking their steps together not as two people, but as one. Vivian couldn't take her eyes off of Gabriel, hardly believing that she was to be his wife and mate.

"The rings please," the preacher said. It broke her out of her reverie as Esme' came up and handed them each the set of rings. They had belonged to her grandparents when they'd been alive. Vivian hoped that they'd bring them luck as she thumbed the simple white-gold band in her palm. "Vivian, do you promise to love Gabriel, to cherish him, honor him, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she said, blinking back a couple of her own tears.

"And Gabriel," the preacher said, "do you promise to love Vivian, to cherish her, honor her, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," he replied. They exchanged rings and then turned to their witnesses, hand in hand.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his bride to him and gently pressed his lips to hers. Vivian wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it immediately.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Danvers." Vivian gazed up at her husband with love reflected in her eyes. She was his wife. This felt like nothing she had imagined. Her stomach felt like it was turning around in knots, but she was also very excited about beginning their new life together. As one.

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Sorry that it took me so long to write. My school schedule got so crazy that I went through a horrid bout of writer's block. Incidentally, I have no idea where I'm going with this story now. sigh The life of a writer is a difficult one. But I hope that you continue to read and review. But remember, no flames please. Love you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Their New Life

**Summary:** Takes place right after the novel essentially. Gabriel and Vivian are on their way to Vermont. But honestly, folks; I have NO clue where I'm going with this anymore.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause

**Author's Note**: You guys are amazing. I haven't written a chapter for this in a long time and yet you all are still so dedicated. I apologize for writing so late. I went through this case of Writer's Block that is so painful, even I can't describe it. The only reason I decided to post now was because of an extremely RUDE reviewer who felt it necessary to use foul language in their review. These people know who they are. On another note, I just wanted to mention that I still have no idea where I'm going with this, so if the chapter isn't up to its original standards, I apologize and you can blame it on the aforementioned individual who simply wanted a chapter no matter the cost. So here's your next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

A big thanks to _BreakingDawn17!_ You were really sweet and kind with your comments.

Chapter 9

Aiden wasn't well. It had been several days and he still had no clue where Vivian's family had left to. There had been no further information to be had in the tiny town.

_"Ridiculous. They can't have just vanished into thin air, can they?"_ he thought as he made another pass around her old house in his yellow Volkswagen bug. The engine was starting to make a low whine, so he knew it was time to get home. It wasn't able to drive as far as it used to. Maybe it was time to invest in another vehicle. He barely made it into his driveway before the engine light came on and he turned off the car. His father was going to be pissed. It was way past his curfew. He snuck upstairs and fell onto his bed. He lie flat on his back and stared at the ceiling in the dark. _"My life sucks"_ he thought. _"I threw away a great girl and all for nothing."_ There had to be some way to find her. People couldn't just vanish into thin air. Then again, she was a werewolf. Maybe that was one of their supernatural powers? They could disappear. It was possible. He had been fascinated by the dark arts for as long as he could remember. There had to be some sort of voodoo witchcraft in the wolf pack. Sitting up, he went to his bookcase and pulled out a very old, used tome. He blew the dust that had formed on the cover and opened it up to the Table of Contents page. He ran his grimy finger down the page until he hit the chapter he was looking for. It was chapter 12! _Werewolves; how to find them, how to tame them, how to kill them, and magical properties._

_The werewolf is said to be found in the Carpathian Mountains. However, recent sects have turned up as close as suburban neighborhoods. These packs will most likely live very close to each other and refer to one another as cousins or other family members. Together, they are a formidable foe if someone attacks, but alone, they are as vulnerable as your average dog. Werewolves are more commonly known for their mindless attacks on humans and as such can be put down easily. _

_Theories of their condition rely mainly on myth. If a human is bitten by the werewolf, they will retain their own werewolf state. The one time you are more likely to find a werewolf in its natural wolf state is during three nights of the month when the moon is full. It forces the werewolf to transform. _

_The werewolf, however, is not completely without its defenses the other 28 days of the month. Werewolf packs are very well known for having their own shaman or priestess with them at all times. These spiritual leaders keep the pack covered for secrecy and known hunters have been known to walk among the wolves and not even be aware of it._

Aiden shut the book and smiled. If he could find a shaman, maybe he could find out where Vivian went to. That would be the first order of business tomorrow.

…

The next morning dawned bright and early. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and his mom had made pancakes. But Aiden was far too busy to notice any of it. He kissed him mom good-bye, exchanged a foul look with his father and left the house for the library. He certainly wasn't expecting to find the listing for shaman in the yellow pages.

As soon as Aiden pulled into the local library's parking lot, he made a mad dash to the computers. He received several dirty looks from the librarians, but he didn't care. He was on a mission and nothing would stop him. He started at some of his old familiar sites and chatted with a couple buddies about his inquiry. One finally gave him some success. It led him to a very dark site filled with dark magic spells and how to buy books before finally finding what he was looking for. It was the contact number for a Mr. Elias Nelson. He jotted the number down quickly and began to search the site for more information on the man. All that it said was that he'd been a practicing shaman for 20 years and was experienced in controlling the populations of four vampire covens and killing 2 werewolves. They weren't bad odds, right?

…

Aiden was almost giddy with excitement. He was about to get in touch with someone who could track down Vivian. She was his. He knew it. Deep down, she'd realize it too; once she saw him again, he'd bet that she'd run to him with open arms. No other man could love her like he could. He picked up his cell phone and punched in the numbers. It rang only once when a gravelly voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" said Aiden. "My name is Aiden Teague. I'm looking for Elias Nelson."

"Speaking."

"Good. Look, my ex-girlfriend is a werewolf and I want her back. I was told that you were the man to contact about such things."

"You want her back?" the gravelly voice repeated. "Are you serious? You sound like nice kid, so I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Let her go. A werewolf isn't something you want to mess with." Aiden squeezed the phone so hard, he was sure that it was going to break. He wasn't going to let Elias Nelson off the hook.

"Are you an actual shaman or not?" he demanded.

"Yes I am. But I also know a young pup when I hear him." The man on the other line sighed. "What did you need me to do?"

"I was hoping that you'd track her down for me. You can do that, right?" Aiden asked. Maybe there was some hope after all. "I've read that werewolves have shamans in their pack that can conceal their locations. Since you're a genuine shaman, can't you override their magic?"

"Sure can, kid. But it won't be cheap. I don't work for free, you know."

"I can get money."

"All right. Well, if you're serious about this …" Elias trailed off and Aiden could hear him take a swig of something. "Do you know where the national forest preserve is?"

"Yes."

"Meet me there at midnight, tonight. Don't be late! Magic is the strongest between midnight and 1:00am." Without even saying good-bye, the old man hung up on Aiden, who was still too stunned to pay attention to the dial tone in his ear. The shaman was going to help him find Vivian Gandillon.

…

11:00pm. Aiden Teague jumped into his crappy car and cranked the engine. After only a minute, the engine turned on with a ROAR and he sped out of the driveway. It was at least 45 minutes to the preserve and he wanted to get there in plenty of time for Elias to do whatever he had to do. In his backpack, he had crammed it full of money that his father kept in the safe. However, he had given Aiden the combination a long time ago. Aiden had taken the emergency money and he'd probably pay for it later. But right then all that mattered to him was Vivian and the possibility of seeing her again. Not to mention, make her fall for him again. It wasn't impossible. The drive seemed to last forever. His radio fully died and there was no CD player in his car. This could be a long trip.

…

The car finally rolled to a stop in the parking lot. Killing the lights and locking the door, Aiden pulled out his flashlight and started for the hiking trails. Normally, there would have been gates on all the paths to prevent intruders from getting in, but he'd had no trouble at all. All around him, the sounds of the night echoed in his ears. The crickets were so loud, they reverberated off trees. Bats flew low to capture insects in their open mouths, and a lone owl hooted its soft melody. A low growl of something could be heard, but Aiden wasn't alarmed. There were lots of nocturnal animals that came out at night. Though some made noises like those of a large predator, mostly they were small rodents who simply made a lot of noise.

_"It is so great here. I can see why werewolves prefer to live in the forest. They can run, and stay relatively hidden all the time."_ If only he had been kinder to Vivian in the end. Maybe she wouldn't have been so quick to turn on him. He'd made his mistake, but all that would be remedied that night. Well, it would be if he could find Mr. Nelson. _'Where is this guy?'_ He didn't have to question it long as a low drumbeat could be heard in the distance. Aiden began to run towards the sound as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. It was in a small clearing. Elias was standing in a circle that he'd made out of some sort of colored sand. His back was to Aiden and he looked like he was deep in concentration. Aiden sat down next to the drum that Elias had obviously been hitting. In the old man's hand was a bowl of something that was smoking and smelled disgusting. There was paint on the man's forehead and he was still turning around in circles, dispersing the smoke into the air. Aiden was fascinated. After all, he'd harbored a deep love of the supernatural all his life.

"All right," Elias said. "I'm done."

"That's it?" Aiden asked, standing up. He was very confused. Wouldn't a shaman have to do other things too? Had he been late? No, his watch only read 12:04am!

"Yep. That's it. There's nothing here."

"Well duh," Aiden exclaimed. "I told you that my ex-girlfriend left me ages ago. I want her back. You said that you could help me."

"I heard you the first time. I'm telling you; if your girlfriend was here, then there would be some sign of her in the wind. Her magic would be able to be traced. However, no werewolf has ever been here, I assure you. Either that, or they have a powerful priestess on their side." Elias shrugged and began to gather his items. Aiden balked. He couldn't believe that he'd hired this crackpot now. What had he been thinking?

"There's got to be something more that you can try. It's just barely midnight. Didn't you say that magic is at its strongest at this time?" Aiden asked, though truthfully, he didn't want the old man to respond. Elias shrugged again.

"Here kid. Take these stones. They're blessed. If you are really desperate to find your werewolf girlfriend, these stones will lead you to her." Aiden took the little leather pouch and tucked it into his pocket. Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all. "I'm sorry that there isn't anything more. You've found yourself a powerful wolf pack, son. If they were here, they were good at covering their tracks." Then Elias Nelson held out his hand. "I believe that you owe me my fee and then I'll be on my way." Aiden frowned, but handed over the correct amount of money. The man had given him those stones after all. They had to be worth something.

…

Shocked and disappointed, Aiden headed back to his car alone. He had hoped for more information than what he'd gotten. How were a handful of stones supposed to lead him to Vivian, anyway? He probably should've asked. Aiden sighed again and ran a hand through his thick mass of dark hair. At one point, Vivian had liked running her fingers through it. His car was barely in view now and he wasn't paying attention.

A hand clamped down over his mouth and dragged him off the trail before Aiden could even react. He tried to fight whatever it was off, but it was way too strong. They were far off the trail now and the assailant was dragging him further away. With his free hand, Aiden reached into his pocket and grabbed out his pocketknife. It was made of the purest silver he owned. He tore the blade into the attacker's flesh. The stranger cried out and dropped Aiden to the ground, leaving him to roll over in the wet grass and weeds. Standing up, he was only on his feet for a mere couple of seconds before he was knocked to the ground again. This time, his assailant rolled him onto his back pinned him down. It was then that Aiden saw his assailant for the first time. It was werewolf, he was sure of it. The man was large and muscular with shoulder-length black hair. The only thing about his features that Aiden could really make out was his eyes. They were red.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Aiden roared as he shoved at the other man. But his fist hit what felt like a brick wall.

"I hear that you're looking for a pretty little girl. I'm looking for her too."

"And you couldn't let us both speak like gentlemen?" he asked.

"Not on the trails." The assailant spoke in a thick accent. "She helped kill my Astrid."

"Who is-,"

"Shut up. Astrid was mine and mine alone. She was the one who bid for me to win against Gabriel. I want both the girl and Gabriel dead. We can help each other, I think. I know where they went and you want the location. But if they know that it's me who's followed them, they'll kill me on sight. That's where you come in, boy. Get close to the girl. And I take care of the rest."

"I don't even think I can get close to Vivi anymore," Aiden said. That was a mistake. The man hauled him up off his feet and slammed him against a tree.

"Then try really hard, boy. Or I'll have to think of you as disposable." Without another word, the mystery stranger dropped Aiden to the ground and vanished from sight.

A/N: So, what did you think? Am I evil or what? You wanted a chapter? Well, you got one. It's heavy on Aiden though. But who is the real bad guy in this story, hmm? As always, read and review. Remember, no flames.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Their New Life

**Summary:** This takes place right after the book. Gabriel and Vivian are on their way to Vermont. Honestly though, I have NO clue where I'm going with this. So bear with me. I think I have an idea, but who knows?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad that so many of you have been continuing to read my story. I know, I've been hard pressed to keep up with even the tiniest chapter, but now I think I know where I'm going. Once again, I'd like to honor _BreakingDawn17_ and _Dreamer1986._ Both of you provided much needed encouragement.

Chapter 10

Aiden Teague couldn't sleep … again. Since meeting up with the stranger in the forest, he was constantly on edge. How was he supposed to find Vivian if the guy never told him where she was? Aiden would never admit to it, but that man terrified him. He was afraid to cross him and more importantly, he was afraid for Vivian's sake. If he didn't help the man, then he'd die and Vivian would die. But if he did help the stranger, then he'd at least see Vivian and maybe be able to convince the guy not to kill her. He didn't give a rat's ass about Gabriel. One less rival for her affections was good enough for him. But it was time for him to make his choice.

_"I'll go back to the reserve tomorrow night. If he shows up, I'll tell him that I'll help."_ With that thought, Aiden finally fell into a fitful sleep.

...

The next evening, Aiden waited in the small clearing where the shaman had been. He paced across the grass, hoping that the man would show up. It wasn't like the guy had given him his phone number. He sat down on the ground and wrapped a wool blanket around his shoulders to keep off the Fall chill. He yawned, but he shook that feeling off. The last thing that he needed was for him to fall asleep out there and catch pnumonia. His father wouldn't care that he was sick; he'd still be sent to school. His eyes began to droop and he struggled to keep them open. Aiden reached into his bag and pulled out a candy bar and a bottle of soda. He had made sure to come prepared in case it was a long wait for the mystery guy to show up. He pictured Vivian's face when he'd show up to rescue her from her pack. Sure, she'd be horrified at Gabriel's death, but what better way to make her feel better than to offer his own shoulder to cry on? And if the stranger killed off not only Gabriel, but her pack as well, it would leave her with no choice but to return with him. Picking up the soda, he put it to his lips and let the sugar-addled beverage run through his system. If it wasn't for his temper, maybe he wouldn't have chased Vivian away into the arms of another man.

"I wasn't even sure that you were man enough to show up," a gruff voice said from behind Aiden. He whipped around so fast that he dropped his candy bar and his remaining soda fizzed and spilled all over the dewy grass. The stranger from the night before approached him silently. _How could a guy that huge be so quiet?_

"In fact, I would have bet money that you had skipped town completely," the burly man continued.

"Then you would have lost the bet," Aiden said in a callous tone. "I want Vivian."

"Well now; you're starting to sound tough," the man replied with a grin. "But I can see you shaking. I can hear your heart pounding, and I can smell your fear. You're no match for me, boy. Hell, I don't even think you're strong enough to handle the female."

"Then why did you want my help?" Aiden asked. "If you just wanted to kill me, you should have done it by now. Where do I come in?"

"The female trusts you. You're going to draw her out of hiding. It will force Gabriel to follow. It's an even trade, I think. You get the female that you desire so badly and I get him."

"Her name is Vivian," Aiden said. "Why are you calling her that?"

"What do I care about a lowly bitch who'd roll over for any male? I just want that pack. But I can't do that as long as the current Alpha is in the way. Once Gabriel is out of the picture, then I can be Alpha." The man grinned wickedly again. "I'll even let you have the killing blow if you want. He did steal your mate, didn't he?"

"I'm not a werewolf."

"Doesn't matter. You claimed a _loup garoux_ as your own. That entitles you to some rights, in my opinion."

"When do we leave?" Aiden asked, ignoring the man's comments. He didn't even know the guy's name and already, he knew that if he followed him, he'd get Vivian back. Nothing else seemed to matter. The monstrous man came closer to him. Before Aiden could react, one of his club-like fists came down on his skull and Aiden passed out.

"Right now," the stranger replied.

…

Vivian opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight began to stream into her new bedroom. It was large and spacious. There was a dresser and a mirror on the wall, a walk-in closet, and it had its own bathroom, which she had taken full advantage of upon arrival. The man lying next to her, sound asleep, had made it all possible. Gabriel had known what he was doing when he'd bought the property for the pack. It was open and isolated from passersby. They'd be running the business in the area, so they'd have customers, but no one would be disturbed by the sight of a wolf in the distance anymore. Humans would think it was a wonder of nature and consider themselves lucky to have seen the wild creatures of Vermont.

They had arrived early yesterday morning and Vivian could see why the former owner would have been such a stickler about selling this property to just anyone. It was beautiful. Wildflowers bloomed in an array of color all over the grounds and the woods were so close by that any of the pack could go for a run in the night without having to drive for an hour to get there. She got up quietly, so as not to disturb her new husband and got into the dresser. She rummaged around for some clothes and dressed quickly so she could explore her new home.

It was called 'Rustic Lodge' but there was more than just one 'lodge' on the premises. They were beautifully designed cabins that ranged from small one-bedroom lodgings all the way up to a couple that could hold over twenty people. During the Fall, they would start to fill up with people coming for hunting season and then in the spring, the tourist season would begin, and they'd be busy running the business again. Her mother and Tomas had permanently settled a cozy little one that overlooked the river. Of course, they'd be paying a monthly fee so that there'd be a reason for it constantly being in use. After all, it was still a business. Not that Vivian minded. It'd be nice to have her mom nearby. The rest of the pack had settled down in the town that was about a twenty minute drive away from the place. And the whole town was surrounded by forest too. It was perfect.

…

Aiden came too in the front seat of an old suburban. His head was aching, his ears were ringing, and his vision was blurry. From what he could tell, they were on a deserted highway. His 'companion' was driving calmly, but Aiden could see the fever in his eyes. He was determined to get to … well … wherever it was they were going.

"What time is it?" Aiden asked hoarsely. "Since I was so rudely kidnapped, I'd kind of like to know your name too."

"Name's not important. It's 8:00am though. Also, there's a bottle of water in the glove compartment for you." Aiden reached in and and took a swig of the tepid water.

"Thanks. Do you know where we are, at least?"

"Entered New Hampshire about an hour ago."

"Is that where the pack is?"

"No," the man replied.

"Then why don't you tell me where they are?" Aiden pressed.

"Vermont."

"Well then, why the hell didn't you just go into Vermont? Why are we in New Hampshire then?" Aiden couldn't believe this guy. "Do you know how to read a map?"

"Shut up. I have my reasons for being here." He sighed. "I don't want to alert the pack that we're coming. If Gabriel catches wind that someone is following them, he'll take off and this whole trip will be for nothing. Does that answer your stupid questions?" Aiden fell silent. "Good. Now shut up so I can concentrate on the road."

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it! Another insightful chapter that just goes to show that I do have some idea of what I'm doing right now. Things have been rough on my end right now, but you should know that for those who stick with me, it's not in vain. This story will be finished.


End file.
